joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Venezuela
Summary Venezuela is a country undergoing a transformation to achive the highest from of hyper inflation possible and ascending beyond what humans before though was the possible limit of hyper inflation. They are seemingly trying to ascend beyond human and hope to potentially become a true inflation god, though this has only ever been considered possible in myths and legends. Some theorize that they may be planning to inflate the time, space and the entire multiverse to make all possible realities end themselves without realizing it, as reality would become worthless and zero-sum itself. Powers and Stats Tier: Infalted 100%. Greater Inflation Lord 10 000%. () | Hyper Inflation God 1 000 000% | '''Can potentially become True Final Form Ultra-God of Hyper Inflation Venezuela 10 000 000% if things go accordingly to their plan. 'Name: '''Venezuela, The holy land of inflation. '''Origin: '''The Real World '''Gender: '''None '''Age: '''Too poor to afford an age. '''Classification: '''Country, Poor. | Hyper Inflated Country | Potential True Inflation God. '''Powers and Abilities: 'Causality Manipulation (Can "subtly" use cause and effect to infinitly inflate itself more and more), Concept Deterioration (Is constantly deteriorating Venezuelian currency and the very concept of currency as a whole within it's borders), Large Size (Type 4), Economy Manipulation (Can only make it worse), Hunger Manipulation (Has consistently been starving it's own people for years), Disease Inducement (Via not being able to afford medicine). | Poor Inducment, BFR (Can make the battlefield to poor to exist), Power Nullification (Via being to poor to be affected), Irreversible Damage (Only to itself, due to being to poor to rebuild) | Abstract Existance (Type 1) (Is in complete control of the concept of inflation and will continiue to exist aslong it does) Inflation Lordship (Controls the very concept of inflation and can induce it on anyone that enters it's borders), Intangibility (Is simply the concept of inflation, and due to to it's inflation power, destroying parts of it's physical landscape will just inflate it ever more), Erase Existence (Can inflate all of reality to point of it zero-summing itself out of existance, though this would destroy them aswell) 'Attack Potency: Inflation Level+ | Hyper Inflated+++++ | True Omni-inflation++++++. ' 'Speed: Speed of Infaltion. | Massively Faster Than Inflation+ | Omni-inflated. ' 'Lifting Strength: '''Atleast '''Inflation Level + '(Is holding itself up as a country despite it's inflation) | 'Hyper Inflated+++++ '| '''True Omni-inflated. Striking Strength: '''Atleast Inflation Level + (Is holding itself up as a country despite it's inflation) | Hyper Inflated+++++ | True Omni-inflated.' '''Durability: Negative Level '(Is constantly ruining itself due to inflation) | Hyper Inflated+++++ | True Omni-inflation++++++. ''' '''Stamina: '''Basically none (Mostly too hungry to do anything). | Potentially infinite (Aslong as it keep inflating itself it will never run out of stamina due it being inflated) | Irrelevant (It is the very concept of inflation itself) '''Range: '''Range of Venezuela. | Same as before. | Anywhere inflation is happening '''Standard Equipment: '''Lack of a proper Currency and Provisions. | Same as before. | Inflation itself. '''Intelligence: '''Seemingly low. (Inflated itself abnormally fast).| Super Genius (Realized the potential power of inflation and is planning to ascend with it) | Nigh-Omniscient (Will know absolutely everything about what kind of inflation is happening and where it happening). '''Weaknesses: '''It mostly relies on venezuela staying hyper inflated, Is too hungry to fight back most of the time. | Most of it's methods of attack relies on it inflating. | Erasing existence would destroy it aswell, as inflation would no longer exist anywhere. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Inflate: It inflates itself to make it seem harmless to anyone who enter. * Inflation Empowerment: '''it infintly continiues to inflate itself to gain power over inflation. * '''Inflate Reality: it inflates all of reality itself out of existance, making reality zero-sum itself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Category:Abstracts Category:Country Category:Inflation Users Category:Characters Category:Tier ??? Category:Causality Manipulation Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Intangibility Category:Countryverse